Talk:Snow Angel
Note From The Spriter Please don't call them buttwings xD I'm fine with calling the wings on their rumps buttwings, but not the whole dragon. Not sure what TAE/Jazi think about it. However, when we were calling it 'buttwings' we were referring to the actual wings themselves because we had no idea what to call them xD 'rumpwings' 'secondary wings' I suppose that woulda been a better choice?) Also, these are not called cheers do not edit them as such as their two official names are snow angels and Christmas '09. :--Dispippy 23:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Note by Fizzix Hi, Fizzix here, to tell you something: I didn't work out the formula on my own. I saw the theory in one of the discussion threads, and someone brought it up in chat. All I'' did was to collaborate and facilitate the IRC discussion after I figured out the relationship from the (to me) backwards way that they were discussing it in chat. I did become the "authority" on the discussion after I figured it out, but it was not me alone. I am either too lazy or too much of a good person to name names on either of the two discussions (take your pick; the media always does). Also, "The former IRC op" is entirely unnecessary, while true. Thanks for whatever non-regged person who decided to stick that in there; I received a PM from someone I know from another SITE that said this place had set my name down for that. Because I haven't taken enough flak for it. If you must mention the fiasco at all, say that there was widespread (but, in the IRC, more organized) speculation as to the relationship between scroll number and wing result. TJ saw this and removed all variation at first, and then returned it with a scrambled relationship. You know, to be fair. I understand why he did what he did, but there ''were other people involved. As is being repeatedly pointed out to me when I say it's my fault. :Going through the page's history meticulously, no one mentioned your name on this talk page, not until you added it yourself with the edit you made leaving this message Fizzix. I don't know where you got the idea that the Wiki page was to blame for the harassment you got, but I cannot find evidence to support your accusation. Bluesonic1 (talk) 10:45, November 13, 2014 (UTC) How Users Worked Out What SA They Were To Receive Note from Wikia Admin: PLEASE stop removing this section. It is extremely annoying having to redo it over and over again. Remove it again and I will class it as vandalising and place this page under full protection. Through an anonymous tipster, the following information was brought to light regarding how people worked out the coding required to display the certain adult Snow Angel sprite on each person's scroll. Full documented conversation on the DragCave IRC is as follows: (2:39:30 PM) Xylene: Is there still a way to tell what your scroll number is? SS was curious. (2:39:38 PM) Trilby: I think my dog just fell up the stairs. (2:39:44 PM) reddragon420: lol (2:39:52 PM) dejavugurl: lol (2:39:56 PM) Eruru: XD (2:39:57 PM) Purpletail: ..and my last gold give me a daydream....ahh well (2:40:00 PM) Purpletail: its cool (2:40:08 PM) bluebell_rose: xD, I has in my sig, my id scroll (2:40:12 PM) TJ09: Xylene, technically yes. (2:40:20 PM) TJ09: If you look at your cookies (2:40:24 PM) ***dejavugurl pokes her blue stripe egg and albino (2:40:26 PM) Trilby: I hear a thud on the stairs and he comes in and flump on his blanket all "hrmph"> (2:40:29 PM) Trilby: .* (2:40:30 PM) TJ09: There's one that contains the ID of the user that's logged in. (9:55:30 AM) Diana: How -did- you code that? (9:55:31 AM) dejavugurl: I'd prefer the gold or the gold with red and green (9:55:32 AM) Kallistrate: same, Cinnabar (9:55:33 AM) Diana: It sounds complex. (9:55:34 AM) Diablo: but whatever (9:55:43 AM) Odie: i would have much preferred each dragon to be completely random (9:55:44 AM) Diablo: these will never be my favorite dragon (9:55:45 AM) KitN: i would be dissapointed to get a solid gold wing set (9:55:49 AM) TJ09: It's really simple: User ID mod 3. "If you're going to leave a door open, expect people to walk through it." said an annoyed member. Using this information, members backwards-engineered and figured out which sprite would display on what scroll and the made the information public on the forums. More was released because it wasn't TJ's idea to keep the coding a secret but actually it was the spriter's request. When TJ found out that people had this information, he wiped & locked the thread(s) and delt with the members, in what most consider, harshly because it was infact him who caused the leak.